Wanted By A God
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: So Loki/OC. Alexis Roberts was your average day 22 year old Girl, Well maybe that was a lie. She has powers like she can turn a shield on or turn the shield into a weapon. but what happens when she meets a certain God of Mischief. Avengers Movie
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Roberts was your average day 22 year old Girl, Well maybe that was a lie. She has powers like she can turn a shield on or turn the shield into a weapon.

Now Alexis was a well wanted girl with her curly long Black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, skinny yet curvy in all the right places

And then there was her Best friend Nicole coulson 12 year old girl (Alexis promised her father she would watch her for him, because he was always gone long periods of time ). Her Dad Phil Coulson works for the government but she doesn't give away that much details. She didn't have powers, but when she puts up a fight she always wins, And she loves the heck out of Captain America

Now Nicole was a very pretty girl with her long brown hair, pale skin , her brown eyes, and skinny

" Alex get your bum out of bed before I push you out" Nicole said sounding calm about it. I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill her. So I throw a pillow at her

" no" I grumbled from under my blanket the next thing I know is I'm falling but before I hit the ground I call a shield. Yes Nicole knows but she was sworn into secrecy

" alright I'm up" I mutter I look up at Nicole who is smirking

" good cause my school starts in thirty minutes" with that I throw on a pair of Dark green Skinny jeans and a black tank top with black high heel boots and I put on a gold color head band

" c'mon you're going to be late" I say and run to the car Nicole following behind

" no, shiz" she got in the car and I drove off

At the School…

Nicole opened the car door and got out. Of course I have to have a little fun with her

" have a wonderful day sweetie I love you!" I said loud enough for people to hear. Nicole's cheeks go bright red

" I really hate you. You know that!" she says hiding her face with one hand

" yeah but that's why you love me" I say I close the car window to dodge a note book I wave good bye and leave

A while into driving a feel a presence in the back seat, so I turn around just to be face to face with a man with black slicked back hair, piercing green eyes wearing a suit with a green scarf and was really pale but he was handsome

I turn around and slam on the breaks but I hit my head on the steering wheel

" OW! What the Hell how did you get in my car!." I said turning around

" I have my ways I promise Alexis that you will be mine and mine alone do you understand" his voice was smooth and was filled with like he meant every word

" Y-yes" I stiffened as he pressed his lips against mine. Then he vanished I gulped and started driving again. ' that was messed up' I thought

I cant tell anyone what am I supposed to say. Oh hi police a guy was in my car and said I was his then kissed me and vanished. As if I could tell them that

At the library ( her job)…..

" Can you show me to the children's books please" Came the voice of a little girl

" yeah their of there" I said pointing to a room that held a bunch of bean bag chairs and colorful pictures

" thank you" the girl walked away

I started putting books back on shelves when someone approached me. It was him

" excuse me but can you help me find a book on Nordic Gods" He said I blinked in surprise I would of fell if he hadn't caught my arm

" are you alright?" he asked a ghost of a smirk on his face

" yeah, come with me" I motioned him to follow me I brought him to the God section

I grab a book off a shelf and hand it to him " there you go" I smiled he went to kiss me again but I blocked my face with a shield

" what do you think you're doing" but he disappeared I looked at the ground where he used to be and the book was where he used to stand the page was opened the picture of Loki he looked just like him

" So that's who you are pretty boy" I mumbled to myself

please review and I'll add more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in bed when I felt something stroke my hair I thought was Nicole but I dismissed it, But then I heard her playing video games in the living room. I started to freak out, but hid it on the inside

" sleep well Alexis" Loki asked me I screamed and he covered my mouth " non of that wouldn't want the child to have an accident would we." his voice was dark and it scared me so I nodded my head. He smirked " Good"

(Nicole)

I heard a scream I left the TV on so they wouldn't suspect I know. I called my dad

" Hello" I heard dad say

" Dad some ones in the house. In Alexis's room she screamed. Daddy I'm scared" I said to him in a whispered voice

" Nicole I want you to open the door and see who is in there. Then tell me what the person looks like. I'm on my way"

" Ok"

So I walked to the door silently and opened it a crack a guy in ridicules armor was in there covering Alexis's mouth

" Dad he has black hair and really pale and wearing armor and stupid rain deer horns"

" Nicole get out of the house" my dad sounded pissed

" I love you"

" I love you too now go"

I hung up the phone. I cant just leave Alexis so I open the door and jump on his back. He growled in frustration

Alexis

Loki threw Nicole off his back but before she could hit the wall I placed a shield around her, and laid her gently on the floor

" What do you want!" I screamed at him he smiled

" you, and the world to rule, you by my side" he said still smiling

" you cant rule the world it isn't yours to rule" I said he now looked pissed off he was coming towards me so I blasted a shield at him and he skidded across the floor I shoot another one and the door slammed open and some guys came in and saw me throw a shield at him and he disappeared .

" Daddy!" Nicole jumped from where she was standing and gave him a hug he hugged her back

" did you just throw a shield at Loki" Phil asked me I nodded my head

" I'm sorry I never told you" I said looking at him

" no it's ok would you like to join shield and stop Loki from destroying earth " he asked

" yes as long as we stop him than yes" I said he smiled

" then you two better pack some bags"

And that's what Nicole and I did we Packed bags and Left with Phil

So I need one review for each Chapter I put up or I cant add more because I don't know if I'm doing good


	3. Chapter 3

I was quite during the ride to the Hellicarrier just watching the road as we zoomed by a few hours later and we were there. We all got out of the car and was greeted by a woman with red hair

" Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff" she said offering her hand to me

" Alexis Roberts but please call me Alex" I took her hand and gripped it she then greeted Nicole and then walked us to the inside of the Hellicarrier. It was outstanding. A guy with black hair. O wait I know who that is Tony Stark he walked up to me with a smile on his face

" Jessica Roberts we meet again I must say you haven't changed a bit" he said eyeing me up and down

" how do you know my mom's name…shit" he looked at me for a second before out stretching his hand

" Tony Stark… if I told you. You had a nice body would hold it against me" I gave him a dirty look before questioning him

" how long ago did you sleep with my mom?" I asked he gave me a blank stare before realizing what I was doing

" o right just got to make sure…. 22 years ago" I went wide eyed

" shit I'm 22" he went wide eyed before calling

" Bruce!" Bruce seemed to calmly walk over

" yes,?" he questioned

" do have somewhere we can do a DNA test" I was just nodding my head

" yes? Why?"

" this" he gestured towards me " might be mine" I smacked his arm

" I'm not a 'this' I'm Alexis" I said Bruce looked at us

" ok if you would follow me to the lab" Bruce said

So Tony and I followed Bruce to the lab where he took both of our blood samples now where just awaiting the results

" you know Tony if I'm your daughter I hope you take back the hold it against me joke" I said smirking at him he didn't reply but grumbled words under his breath

We waited like 3 minutes that lasted like forever. I looked out the lab door and could see Nicole following Captain America. I rolled my eyes but every thing seemed to stop as Loki was coming by he smiled as he saw Bruce and then when he saw me his smile seemed to have gotten wickeder.

I all of a sudden was pushed behind Tony. O here we go the protective you might be my daughter role.

Then Loki was gone

" well the results are a match Tony you have a daughter" Bruce said as he said that both of Tony and my Jaw was like hanging open I fainted after a few seconds I remember Tony picking me up before I gave into the darkness

When I woke up Loki was staring over me

" what are you doing in here?" I asked him I guess I'm getting used to the whole I'm being stalked by a God thing

" just seeing if you were ok" I was taken back by this

" I see. I just have a question why do you want me" I asked I was really confused

" why haven't you screamed yet" he asked a smirk on his face

" oh I see you want to play games rain deer" I said he seemed to smile wilder the next thing I know is he grabbed my hand very ruff then kissed my hand and it burned really bad I hissed in pain. When he let go I looked at my wrist there was a blue mark in the shape of lips

" this will tell me where you are when you are. It well let me know your feelings and when you're hurt" all I could do was nod I could hide this with like bracelets or something

Then he leant forward and kissed me but for some reason I didn't pull back I actually kissed him back I put my arms around his neck and he laid his hands on my waist ' o he's a great kisser' I thought to myself he seemed to smile into the kiss ' he can hear me' and then he disappeared and I looked at my wrist and ran to my bag that was on the floor any pulled out a gold bracelet that was big enough to cover the blue mark.

I sighed happily then remembered I'm Tony Starks daughter this cant get any worse…. Can it?

Please review so I can add more chapters

WAIT did you like the surprise ? * smiles then bursts out laughing at your stunned faces*

I know I made her Tony Starks daughter surprise, surprise tee he


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of my room to go visit Nicole you know make sure she doesn't annoy the heck out of the good captain. As I'm walking I walk past the room holding Loki and I guess my curiosity got the better of me, and I walked in.

He was turned the other way I guess he didn't notice I came in

"Hello, Alexis" he says to me turning around with a smile. I guess I was wrong

" Hello, Loki, I just came in to see if you where ok" I said

" tsk, tsk you cant lie to the God of Lies, love" he was smiling " Now why are you really here?"

" I don't know curiosity got the better of me I guess" I said he nodded there was a long silence till he broke it

" I'm planning something and I want you to join me" he said there was hope in his eyes

" I'm sorry I cant betray the team or my dad like that" I said he looked down then furrowed his eye brows and looked up

" your dad?" he question oh why cant I keep my mouth shut

" yeah Tony Stark I just figured this out" I said he smiled but then frowned

" you know if you wont join me you're against me" he said I frowned

" I know I'm sorry if I have to fight you I have to" I said " but I want you to know that I think I love you" I said I looked down but the next thing I know someone is lifting my face and it's Loki

" and I love you" and he pressed his lips against mine " something bad is about to happen and I want you to stay away from Bruce and stay with the other team members even if it's by brother" he said the last part with gritted teeth

"ok but promise me you wont kill anybody on this Hellicarrier" I said he looked down at me

" I promise" with that he was back in the cage and I walked away to go to the lab

Once I was in the lab everyone was fighting Thor was trying to stop it Bruce was breathing hard, Captain America was in Tony's face I couldn't even make out what they were saying. Then

BOOM

Everyone was on the floor Bruce and Natasha were gone I was still on the floor of the Lab everyone was gone I got up with shaky legs and found Nicole on the ground. I shook her awake

" What happened?" she asked standing up

" there was a explosion" I said " come on we have to find the others" with that we walked off me holding Nicole close

I found Thor and hid behind him but he didn't seem to notice Nicole went off to find Phil and I was just hiding behind Thor but the next thing I know is that I was blast with something and was against a wall and gave into the darkness that was surrounding me

Please review so I can know if it's good enough and add more chapters

Sorry about the cliff hanger…..well not really : )


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in what appeared to be a hotel room. My head was pounding I let out a sigh then sat up. To see Loki staring out the window

" Loki?" I said he turned around with a smile on his face

" ah. You're up" he said I nodded my head the furrowed my eye brows

" what happened….O God the explosion. is everyone alive?" I looked at him scared of what the answer might be

" what happened was Thor wasn't watching you so I knocked you out and brought you here. yes everyone is alive I had a chance to kill Phil Coulson but I didn't" he said I smiled ( In my eyes Phil never died) he started walking towards me and when he was close enough laid a kiss on my lips and I pushed myself into him more to deepen the kiss the next thing I know is all my clothes are gone and so are his and we…

I laid there in Loki's arms I don't want to leave him but I have to fight for what's right.

" I love you" I said to him I seemed to hug me tighter

" and I love you" and he kissed me

" I'm sorry I have to fight you"

"I understand what has to be done. The others are staying at Stark towers preparing for the war that is about to start." I nodded not knowing what to say

" I must leave the others probably think I'm dead" I said he nodded the next thing I know is I'm back in my black leather uniform and my hair down in curls around my face I get up and walk to the door Loki right behind me I turned around and kissed him and then I opened the door and ran to Stark towers

When I was there I ran in and took the elevator I waited while hearing the damned ding sound when I was there Tony was the first to see me I ran to him and he hugged me I hugged him back

"I thought you were dead" he said to me

" me dead pfft never….dad the war is about to start we better get ready" and sure enough there was a portal coming from the sky Tony saw what I was staring at and he ran off Nicole ran to me and slapped my arm

" what was that for?" I asked rubbing the spot she hit me at

" for making me think you were dead you attention hog" she sniffled a little bit I smiled and hugged her

" well the war has started and I want you to stay here with your dad okay ." I said then walking off but before I exited I made sure to say one last thing

" have a wonderful day sweetie! Love you." that done it for me I let one tear slip as Nicole ran and hugged me

" I love you Alex no matter what" she was now full on crying

" I know but don't cry you have to be strong" she nodded her head and Tony came out

" you ready everybody left" he said I nodded

" yeah Dad I love you" I said he smiled and said

Love you too" then his mask shut and he flew off

I ran down the stairs and was out of the building I saw some Alien looking things attack Steve so I blasted a shield at them they flew off dead

I killed a lot of the Aliens but then I saw what looked like a effing whale thing and Tony was going right for it

I talked thru the radio that was in my ear

" What the Hell! Are you stupid" I yelled in I heard him laugh

" just tell everyone that I'm bringing the party to them" he said I rolled my eyes and yelled that to everybody

Then Bruce came up riding a motorcycle thing then I realized if Hulk could destroy that thing then it would be gone. Tony was coming right at us so I had to think fast

" Bruce you have to get angry" I said he seemed to smirk

" you see that's my trick I'm always angry" he then turned around and the Hulk came out and destroyed the Whale thing I looked up and saw Loki. I then turned around and saw a little girl being attacked I ran to help her he shot at her a I put a shield around her I then was able to blast the magic back at him and he died

I ran over to the girl

" are you alright?" I asked she nodded Natasha came from behind me

" come on lets get you to safety" Nat said and she took the little girl in her arms and ran to a shelter I looked up and saw Tony going onto the Portal. I knew he had to do it so I used my shield to put me in a circle and flew up to were Loki was I landed behind him

" Loki!" he turned around smiling he walked up to me I had a plan. I let down my shields and he kissed me I laid my hands on his chest " I'm so sorry" I whispered before

BOOM

That was my shield he wasn't dead just knocked out

Tony came from behind me

" I know you loved him" he whispered and the war was over

Thor came and took his brother away to the hospital were they will check him

A couple hours later

" so what's the check on Loki?" I asked the nurse that was now standing in front of me

" there's a chance he night not wake up" just that sentence I think made my world come crashing down hard on me

1 MONTH LATER

I am visiting Loki today just like I've been doing ever since I did this to him today is very important

I walked down the halls to the room Loki was in and walked in I kissed his forehead like I always do and sat down beside him I took his hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze

" Loki if you can hear me I want you to know that I love you" I said I know he can hear me he has to

" and I'm pregnant"

THE END

OMG that's it please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you just read this

And this is crazy

I'm writing a sequel

Read it maybe?


End file.
